Rolling-element bearings, such as ball bearings, are used in a wide variety of mechanical and electro-mechanical systems, such as the turbine engines in aircraft. Fatigue wear in rolling-element bearings is a relatively nonlinear phenomenon. Thus, estimating the severity of fatigue wear is difficult, as is providing a robust monitoring service for bearing health and the associated engine maintenance action.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and system for characterizing and/or estimating wear damage on a rolling-element bearing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.